


Saved by your warmth

by bitmehard



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-25
Updated: 2020-08-25
Packaged: 2021-03-06 16:20:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26101813
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bitmehard/pseuds/bitmehard
Summary: A story where Tsukishima is the moon and Yamaguchi is the little star------"why did you decide to stay with me? I'm rude to you and didn't even thank you for everything you've done for me, so why? Why didn't you go away like all the stars did?""because you saved me."
Relationships: Tsukishima Kei/Yamaguchi Tadashi
Comments: 2
Kudos: 19





	Saved by your warmth

There was once a lonely moon in the universe. He didn't know how to socialize and frequently mistaken to be a jerk because of his awkwardness and his straight forward attitude. And because of this, he became isolated. No one wants to be friends with him but he just brushed it off and continue his usual life.

But one day, he felt so cold. He is deprived of heat because there's no stars who's willing share their light to him. He became weak, and he can't move the way he want to. The moment the moon accepts his fate, he felt the warmness seeping in his body. The warmth he hadn't felt for so long is now back. The moon search for the source of it and find a tiny star beside him.

That star is not the usual star he saw everyday. He's not big, his color is dull, and it didn't shine bright like the other stars. But one thing is for sure, even though he's not beautiful like the others, the warmth he gave is much more warmer than any other star in the whole universe. From that day, the little star stayed by his side.

One day, the moon ask the star, "why did you decide to stay with me? I'm rude to you and didn't even thank you for everything you've done for me, so why? Why didn't you go away like all the stars did?" The moon was so frustrated. He can't understand what's the star's plan.

But the star only smile and said "because you saved me."

The moon was confused, he don't remember when and where he saved this little star. So he asked "what did you mean?"

The star looked him in the eye "when I was just a young star, there are other stars who make fun of me because of my size and appearance. Some of them even try to hurt me, and that's when you appeared. You stopped the other stars from hitting me."

And the moon suddenly rememberedthat moment he picked a fight with some stars because they're so loud and he can't stand it any longer. "But I was just irritated because they're so loud. It's not my intention to help you."

"I know" the star smiled fondly. "But even so, I'm still grateful."

He blushed when he saw the smile in the star's face and looked away. "And just that? Only because of that childhood thing that you choose to stay? It's not worth it you know."

The star thought for a moment and speak again, "actually there's one more reason..."

 _'I knew it'_ the moon thought. ' _I know there's no one in this universe who'll stay with me without hidden motives, tch'_

"The other reason is because I know that deep down in your heart, you seek for a companion. I know you're lonely. I know it's not your intention to push other people. And because I know all of this that I stayed. I want to be your companion. I want to be there for you, to give you warmth and to make sure that you will not feel the darkness you once felt. I want to take some of your burden. I want to see your smile... I want you to be happy"

The moon was speechless. He didn't know what to say. This is the first time that someone said these words to him. He was overwhelmed and he didn't know how to express his gratitude through words so he just did the first thing that came to his mind... He hugged him. He hugged him tight and hoped that he conveyed what he wants to say, _'Thank you'_

_\------------_


End file.
